Feeling Buggy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: With this awesome friend, Rachel can always count on things being right. Rated T for action violence.


**Hey y'all! This is the story of how the gang meets Crashhopper. Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Martha belongs to newbienovelistRD and I only own Rachel, the bully sisters, and Mr. Davis. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feeling Buggy**

Martha was waiting patiently for Rachel to get out of the principal's office after school that day. Bethany had pulled a nasty trick on the teacher and blamed it on Rachel, but Martha had stood up and told the teacher that it had been Bethany. Now, she was waiting as said girl walked by with her sister Stephanie and the door to the office opened.

"Thank you, sir," Rachel said quietly as she accepted a piece of paper from him. It was a detention slip and she had to help the teachers in the school for a week. Martha looked at Rachel sympathetically as the two walked away and heard the two sisters snicker.

"Hey, Science-freak! Enjoy your detention!" Taunted Stephanie loudly.

"We're going to enjoy Universal!" said Bethany as the two laughed. Rachel and Martha just walked away.

"Man, Rach, this stinks," said Martha. "I know you didn't pull that trick on the teacher."

"I know, Martha," said Rachel. "But Bethany made it seem like I had done it and it was my word against hers."

The two fell silent as they walked home when Rachel spotted a familiar vehicle with an infinity sign on it. "Martha," she whispered. "Don't look around, but take the next turn here. We're being watched and need to split."

"Okay," Martha said and took the next turn. "See you at school tomorrow!"

Rachel followed Martha's cue. "Sure thing, Martha!" she said and continued walking, wondering how she was going to explain this detention to her family and roommates.

Suddenly, she heard tires screech and she took off running as fast as she could to get away from the Forever Knights that were slowly gaining on her. She took another turn on her right, knowing that she couldn't lead the Knights to her home, but she was beginning to tire out.

Suddenly, something grabbed her. "Why run when you can jump?" asked a high-pitched, slightly echoing voice as Rachel found herself flying through the air suddenly and tossed onto the back of something green with horns sticking out on the arms and legs and the head. She grabbed on as she felt the creature begin to fall back to Earth. Her eyes widened when she saw how high they were and where they were going to land. Closing her eyes tightly, she held on to this person as tightly as she could and hoped that her stomach wouldn't jump to her throat and make her sick.

A metallic screeching was heard when the creature landed feet first hard onto the Knight's vehicle, rendering it to scrap metal in three seconds flat. If she wasn't so scared, Rachel would have cheered, but right then, she was focusing on surviving.

They finally landed in the forest after another heart-stopping jump, but Rachel didn't notice right away as she was still trying to wrap her mind around what happened.

"Hey, said the same voice from before. "You can let go now."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Is it over?" she asked, her voice sounding squeaky, something that she hated, but then again, who could blame her after what she had just gone through.

"It's over," the creature said reassuringly, but that didn't reassure her a whole lot, although she did manage to pry her arms free of the position and fall to the ground with a slight grunt as she then looked up at her rescuer.

Her wide eyes saw that he was some sort of bug, similar to a grasshopper, only he walked on two legs and was green and black, but mostly green. He looked at her with a curious, yet odd look.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly. Rachel wasn't sure whether to thank him or freak out that he was a bug and she didn't really like bugs.

"You're a…you're a…," she stammered, unable to complete her sentence.

"Alien insect? Yep. Crashhopper's the name and jumping's my game!" he said happily.

Rachel didn't look too reassured and Crashhopper noticed. Suddenly he gasped. "What's that?" he asked, pointing behind her.

Rachel jumped and turned to look quickly. "What? What's what?" she asked.

She shouldn't have fallen for the oldest trick in the book because the next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground by the alien's hind legs as he leaned over and stretched his hands towards her stomach before she could get her senses back.

Feeling something stroking her stomach, Rachel began to giggle and squirm. "Hey!" she giggled louder. "Cut it out!"

Crashhopper grinned at her. "Not a chance!" he said gleefully and sped up his fingers on her stomach. Rachel's giggles turned to full-blown laughter as she desperately squirmed and wriggled to try and get free, but in her current state, she wasn't strong enough as the bug alien smiled in enjoyment of hearing her laugh.

After a little while, he stopped and let her up. Panting, she leaned against a tree to get her breath back as something white caught Crashhopper's eye. "What's this?" he asked curiously, picking it up and reading it.

Rachel saw it was the detention slip. "A detention slip. I got it after the teacher accused me of something I didn't do," she said.

"Ah, the water balloon prank," Crashhopper said knowingly.

She looked at him surprised. "How did you know that?" she asked him.

"I watched them," he said. "I was curious and didn't completely understand what they were doing."

"Well, they pranked the teacher and pinned me with the blame and I couldn't convince the principal that it wasn't me."

Her downcast expression made Crashhopper feel bad and then he perked up with an idea. "Don't worry, Rachel. I have an idea," he said as he then grabbed her and jumped away, following her directions to the Grant Mansion as she realized he knew her name from reading the detention slip. She jumped off when they landed in the spacious backyard of the Grant Mansion.

"What's your idea?" she asked curiously.

He just grinned at her. "You'll see at school tomorrow," he promised. "Just leave it to me."

Rachel didn't look to certain, but nodded all the same. "Okay," she said as she then went inside to do some stuff.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was called into the principal's office before class. Wondering what had happened now, she went in and was surprised to see both Stephanie and Bethany sitting there looking like someone had put them through a paper shredder. Their clothes were torn and scuffed here and there and their hair was puffy and all a mess. She turned to the principal questioningly.

"Miss Jocklin, do you still have that detention slip I gave you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she said and handed it over to him.

He motioned her to have a seat, which she did. "These girls came in this morning and told me something very surprising," he said, gesturing to the sisters. Rachel looked confused and the principal explained it. "They told me that they were the ones who pranked the science teacher, Mr. Davis, yesterday."

Rachel looked at the two of them in shock and then Mr. Davis came it. "I have thought of a very suitable punishment for the two girls while they are in detention," he said. "Cleaning the animal cages and tanks. All of them."

The sisters looked disgusted and Rachel was stunned. That was a harsh punishment, but then she smirked to herself as she knew the girls would hate it because it meant getting all their pretty clothes dirty and she knew they hated getting dirty. The Principal now spoke.

"Miss Jocklin, your detention has been lifted," he said. "I truly am sorry for wrongly punishing you."

"As am I, Rachel," said Mr. Davis. "You are one of my best students and I should have known you wouldn't pull such a trick like that."

"It's alright, sirs," she said. "I'm just glad it's all sorted out."

That afternoon, Rachel went to the Grant Mansion with a smile on her face. She had three tickets and all day passes for Universal studios in California. She was excited as she then entered the Mansion and saw Crashhopper first. She gave him a hug, surprising him as he returned the hug.

"Thanks, Crasher," she said. "Although, I'm curious. How did you get those two to confess?"

The bug alien grinned. "Just took them on a little joyride," he said to her. "Did you know they hate heights?"

Rachel grinned as she understood. "No, I didn't," she said.

"Crasher?" he now asked. Rachel looked a little uncertain.

"I couldn't think of a better nickname," she confessed. "But if you don't like it, it's okay."

"No, I like it," he said. "I was just wondering about it."

Rachel smiled and told Martha and Rook about the tickets and both agreed to go. Rook put on a human identity mask so that he could blend in. His disguise was a dark-haired young man, and he still had his fiery orange eyes. Rachel had chosen the disguise for him a long time ago and it came in handy many times.

* * *

A week flew by and Rachel, Martha, and Rook were enjoying Universal, going on the rides and shopping for souvenirs and eating some great food.

When the day was done and the park was ready to close, they headed home in Rook's vehicle. After arriving at the Mansion and putting their stuff away, the three met up in the living room.

"So, Rachel," said Martha. "How did you fix the misunderstanding and get those bullies to admit what they had done?"

"I'm curious too," said Rook.

Rachel just smiled and glanced up, finding Crashhopper watching them from the upper floor and winked at him, slightly jerking her head in a silent invitation for him to join them. He winked back and nodded, heading down the stairs carefully.

Rachel turned to her fiancée and best friend. "Let's just say that while I'm still scared to death of spiders, I look at insects differently now," she said as she then stood up as the bug alien came into view. "Rook, Martha, meet Crashhopper."

Both welcomed their new friend warmly as Rachel then accepted a hug from Chromastone, who had been watching them. Rachel felt life was perfect for them all.

* * *

As for Bethany and Stephanie, they were forever trying to get the clothes clean again after their two month long detention of cleaning out the science cages and tanks under Mr. Davis' stern and watchful eye.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
